Nest
by Lokigodric
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas's relationship had quite the effect on Michael. Enough to change to everything and gain them a new Guardian. Even if it was the last thing the guys were going to be ok with. Michael knew it was an uphill battle, but worth the struggle
1. Weaving the twigs

Hello!

Ok, so a few things and then on to the story!

I do not own Supernatural in any way nor do I make money from this story.

This story is R. It will also be on .

I have always liked the idea of Michael becoming the Man he was clearly meant to be. I love how Supernatural portrays him and I respect it. But this is just a sexy little what if. Don't forget that Michael is thousands upon thousands of years old. Maybe older than the Earth. To him Sam, Dean and Castiel are just babies. This colors a lot of his thinking. Not like make them wear diapers way, but in a they need to be guided and taken care of while a way of showing love is through sex way. The guys are not going to just roll with it.

I have three other stories that I am working on and are getting back to so please check them out. They are R too and are quite raunchy so please don't read them if you don't like that sort of thing. But please don't get made if you do read the stories and then find them not to your taste. That's ok if it's not. It is not ok to choose to read something and then get mad when you're done. You choose to read it; I did not hold a gun to your head. Use your personal judgment.

I do love reviews and I like hearing people's ideas so please review or send me an email. It just makes a person feel good.

Thank you and enjoy!

Love, Loki

SNP

` His mind was focused upon the meeting they had in the Winchesters Grandparents home, it wouldn't go elsewhere. Michael had gone to explain things to Dean, a Human that had caused all sorts of problems with his defiance. But Michael doubted if he had changed anything in the human and instead feared that it was he who had changed. Nothing had gone according to plan. From talking to his Brothers Michael had assumed that it was Pride and Ego that the Elder Winchester suffered from, something he would remove. But when he looked back in his mind, when he had stood there in that moment, all he saw was a Fear and Love of one Brother for another. But not just Brother; Michael saw the Love and Fear a Father held for a Son, a Friend for Kindred Spirit, a Solder for a Comrade. He had heard Dean's soul crying out the whole time he spoke, deafening him, crying out for its Brother. It was something that for all his professed Love of Lucifer, his Brother, it was something that Michael had never felt. And the way Dean had thought of Castiel. Michael could tell that Castiel was one of them, another Brother, Friend and a Companion. It was beyond Michael understanding.

And he didn't understand that, he was perfect. He was the First Being created in Heaven, the most Perfect. But that look on Dean's face, the absolute horror of what happened to his Brother and the belief that Michael was responsible for it and the loathing at Michael for everything he had ever been through, that his Baby Brother had been through, was enough to bring the Mightiest Archangel, whom only God himself could defeat, down to his knees.

SNP

Team Freewill was freaking out. You just had to know what to look for. With Sam it was easy. His stress was all over his face, his body was tensed. Sam had tried to distract himself, first with research of some sort and then working out. Nothing helped. He would space out in the middle of a sentence or number 46 of pushups, loosing tack of his place thus rendering it all pointless. Dean would sit there and drink. Drink and clean. Drink and clean and snap at the TV. Drink and clean and snap at the TV and at Sam and Castiel. Castiel asked questions. And sat there watching Sam and Dean. No one's actions helped another's.

The reason for the Freak out of the Week was that there had been no Angelic activity, save one. But it was like detecting a Black Hole. You knew it was there by the absence of light. And no Demons had been bothering them. Activity was all over the globe, but the moment the guys showed up it all went dead. After going through each scenario the best idea they could come up with (and the one they hoped it wasn't) was that Michael was up to something. Problem was that no one had any ideas. But it had to be him. It just had to! Almost as soon as they got back from the past the changes started. Scratch that, they started right away but it took them a bit to put it all together. Though if pressed the guys still had next to nothing. What they did have looked like this:

Go to the past+ meet Michael+ everything is screwy upon return= Michael is up to something.

Perfect math if Dean says so.

It also doesn't help that Castiel is sure something is watching them, almost guarding (stalking according to Sam and Dean) them. And it's getting worse. When it first started the demons would disappear if they were about to be in the same room. Now it was the surrounding towns. It was starting to affect Monsters too. Dean was terrified that tomorrow he would wake up in a straight jacket strapped to a bed with Grandma feeding him soup and being forced to watch Barney because anything else was just too darn horrible for him to watch. The only funny part of that whole nightmare was that he knew that Sammy would most likely be right there next to him.

But regardless of what they imagined what was waiting for them, they knew the other shoe was about to drop.

SNP

Michael looked around at the cabin he had made. Two story with fire places in every room. Electricity wouldn't work in the cabin, too much magic, but Michael had gone to great lengths to ensure that his boys would be taken care of. Board games, along with puzzles could be found in the family room, books for Sam and Castiel in the library and muscle cars in the garage for Dean to work on. Michael had originally planned on just securing the two Winchesters but after watching how they interacted with Castiel, how Castiel was around them, Michael found himself caught in the Littlest Angel as well and simply couldn't leave him behind. He was just too sweet and innocent for Michael to leave him alone in the world again.

The kitchen was of a bygone era holding a cast iron stove and the like to cook food with, fully stocked of course. There was a long table with benches for them to eat at and a window to look out into the mountains. The halls weren't very wide and the rooms weren't as large as modern homes, but this was so the fire places had less to do. To help with fighting off the cold, all the fabrics were thick and plush, with an array of colors in jewel and mountain tones for snuggling. Deep rugs littered the floors, blankets were everywhere along with large pillows for the boys to crash on. Each of them had a bed room done just for them. Deans was in blues and reds. Sam in green and a yellow cream and Castiel's was almost all a butter cream with touches of yellow. All the furniture in the house was solid wood with soft, coffee tones, all the fires were burning and all the pillows had been fluffed to help soothe the guy's fragile nerves as they came to accept their new home.

He wondered how many times he would have to replace the furniture before the boys adjusted.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean knew there was no way in Hell that this bed felt as nice when he went to bed as it did upon awakening. The pillows were way too soft and this blanket was way too thick and warm. Warily, as he listened for any indication that something or someone dangerous was around him, Dean reached under his pillow hoping his knife would be there.

But it wasn't.

Hearing nothing Dean slowly twisted his body around all while staying under the covers. It was warm. Sue him. The door was closed. There was no light shining through the small window, but Dean was able to see the violent snow storm that was raging in the night. There was no problem with coldness seeping into the room though. A nice warmth was coming from a stone fireplace across from his bed. Hearing nothing moving outside the room, Dean pulled himself up to try and figure out where he was. The room was nice looking. Deep reds with navy blues were the main colors. On his left closer to the fireplace was the door with wrought iron handles. Shelves filled the rest of the wall. There were records, books (the cool kind about cars and cars and bands), along little dark wood boxes that gave no indication as to what could be found within. Then he came to the wall his bed was on. Each side had a small table with lamps. More wood with no drawers. His bed was a sleigh (Natural wax protected wood, he could smell it), with soft, plaid sheets in oatmeal and reds. The next wall had more shelves, but not as many, where all his clothing was. His most treasured items, few that he had and some that he had stored at Bobby's house to protect and not loose were there as well, but only the obviously few chosen items. No knives, no guns, nothing that was a weapon. There were new clothes on the shelves. Thick sweaters, sleep pants, thermal shirts, baskets full of knit socks and underwear.

No shoes. No jackets. No scarves or gloves. He wasn't going outside.

Finally the last and forth wall. Of course the previous mentioned stone fireplace with some firewood placed next to it and a thick rug in front and a large mirror above.

Looking down at himself Dean saw that he wasn't in what clothing he fell asleep in and it was nice stuff too. He didn't like it at all. He just knew that all of this was somehow linked to Michael. Throwing off the blanket Dean stormed to the door and honestly expected it to be locked. When it opened with ease Dean was again taken aback by how warm the place was. The hallways weren't very big, but it was well lit. Candles lit the hall exposing everything. His Door was the in the middle with one on each side. Slightly off to the right was another hall, again well lit. Needing to find Sammy as soon as possible Dean went to the door on his left, the room (if it was a bedroom) that Dean would have put his little brother in as the one where they would have to go past him first. Finally he crept down the hall, making sure to remain as quite as possible. He had no clue where he was nor whom else might be with them. Easing the handle down and slowly pushing against the door Dean could only pray his brother was there.

The lay out was the same, the shelves on each side, the fireplace with the bed across. The colors were different; greens and oatmeal. It was very soothing he had to admit. And there lying on the bed was Sam, curled up like he gets when he is having a really good night without any nightmares. In the firelight Dean could see that Sammy looked fine, healthy, better than he had in ages. The bags under his eyes were gone and his hair was shiny and his skin was baby smooth looking. Dean hated to wake him up but they had to get out of here and find Cass.

"Castiel is in the other room next to yours."

Dean froze. Sam shifted at the sound by simply rolled over tucking the blanket up to his chest.

Dean knew that voice. Michael was here. Everything told him to fight, to protect his family from this threat, but Dean did not turn around, he stood his ground and watched his baby brother sleep.

"Both are quite fine. Samuel is recovering from having the Demon blood fully removed from his body and soul. He was not in pain and dreamed a sweet dream during the process and Castiel is adjusting to having his Grace restored. It can as overwhelming to have it given back as it can to lose it. But in this house, unless I will it or there is threat laughable as it is, He will be no more than a human and thus is sleeping. You should be sleeping as well. It is the middle of the night and you need your rest."

"How did we get here." Stated not asked. He does not ask for anything from this Monster but to leave him and his alone.

"I brought you." Stated, not elaborated. Michael always was a Man of few words Dean had been told.

There was no deep sigh. No dropping of the shoulders or a body tensing or a glare. Merely Dean acknowledging that someone much more powerful than him wanted him here and was not letting him or his brothers go any time soon. Finally after a few more minutes of watching his baby brother sleep, Dean turned to the Archangel.

"Why." Stated, with acknowledgment of what Michael had done.

"Because, you are my Family and this is my nest, your nest: You, Samuel and Castiel. And this is where you belong." Stated with gentleness and Joy.


End file.
